KanoKido Week 2017!
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Once again, we are here! Collection of oneshots and drabbles dedicated to KanoKido Week 2017 on Tumblr! Day 6: Monsters - Kano's nightmare questions if he was going to hurt his closed ones one day.
1. Day 1: Dating

**Deceiver: KanoKido Week is here again! Yay!**

 **Been a bit busy but I hope I can update as much as I can ^^;;**

 **Anyway, not my best since I haven't written in along time, but enjoy!**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Day 1: Pining/** _ **Dating**_

~.~.~.~.~

There was a very good reason why Kido hated showing PDA towards Kano. It wasn't just because she was shy and refused to do anything affectionate, it was more on the gang wouldn't leave them alone whenever they were in the same room together.

Ever since they officially started dating, the entire gang literally squealed in delight. Excluding Shintaro and Hibiya, it turned out everyone expected them together, especially Marie – who screamed "Finally! The ship is canon!" with the cheering Mekakushi-Dan. Even Kano felt embarrassed with how much attention they were given; heck he wasn't even able to flaunt around about Kido being his cute girlfriend.

And that wasn't the only limitation they had. Other than no PDA and showing off, Kano and Kido couldn't even spend one moment standing next to each other whenever they were in the base. The hungry-looking gang always watched them, as if drooling over any juicy moments Kano and Kido might share. Anything was fine, even some exchange of words could trigger them to squeal. And forget about hiding in one of their bedrooms together, they always found the gang hiding just behind the door to eavesdrop on them.

Both Kano and Kido were getting annoyed from being watched 24/7. They literally couldn't do anything, plan any dates, and they just realised Takane _hacked into their phone._ This was getting so ridiculous that one night Kido had enough and took the chance to sneak into Kano's room to rant, near in tears.

"Can't they just leave us alone!?" Kido grumbled, pacing around the room in haste. "This is so stupid! Why can't they bother Marie and Seto!? They're the ones who snuggle together every single day!"

"Maybe because they're too used to them," Kano mumbled. Even he wasn't in the mood to be comforting. He wanted to vent too. "They're old. We're new."

Huffing, Kido sat down with him on his bed and hugged his spare pillow. "I sort of regret this now."

"Huh?" He turned to her, paling at her words. "You...want to call it off?"

"What? No! I didn't mean that!" She looked insulted to have Kano assume her want that. "I mean…I regret letting the gang know," she pouted as she hugged the pillow closer. "We should have done the whole confession thing in private. If we did that…no one would have hounded us."

"Hmmm…" Kano made sure his phone was off for the night before he reached over to take Kido's hand, grabbing her attention. Looking into her dark eyes, he gave her a small comforting kiss on the lips. "Well…" he began, smiling at her as he pulled back. And gosh, Kido loved it when he smiled like that. "No one is here right now…"

His words made her blush, making her want to hide. Grabbing her phone to check the time one last time, she turned off her phone too. Everyone should be asleep now, but he could risk Takane sneaking into their phone. So even for just a minute…an hour…one night…

"We didn't get a proper time alone together after you said you love me," Kano pouted as he let Kido rest in his bed with him.

He got a pinch for that. "Excuse me? Who was the one who blurted out 'I loved you all this time!' with face all red? Hmm?"

"Mmmm…you?"

"No! You!"

Instead of angry shouting, Kido just whisper-shouted before slapping the pillow she was hugging onto Kano's idiotic face. The poor boy just laughed, because his girlfriend was so cute. Sitting up when he got the chance to flee, he used it to straddle Kido.

"O-Oi…" the greenette got flustered from his actions, shying away as she covered herself with her hands. Of course, Kano wasn't planning anything tonight. They only ever shared a couple of innocent kisses, including tonight's. Their first kiss was a sloppy clumsy one too (and was used as the smart TV's background image thanks to Takane…)

Anyway, with how innocent they were right now, Kano wasn't planning to be lusty for a long time. He had to treat Kido with delicate touches to coax her to feel comfortable. It would take a while, but it would be worth it if it was for her.

And for now, Kido allowed Kano to kiss her. It was clumsy, but it was nice too. And she believed practice would make it perfect, so she looked forward to that.

"Mmm…" Kano moaned within the kiss, holding her closely as he got off her to slowly roll back onto his bed. Small lips smacking together, it was starting to feel natural.

"Can't breathe…" Kido found herself whispering when they broke apart again, stopping for a second to realise what she said.

With her face growing red, Kano began to laugh again before he gave one quick kiss to her cheek. "We can continue later."

"Would we even get the chance?" she frowned at that.

"Eh. Someday…" he shrugged. "Hmm…but while we're here, why don't we plan on a date…"

"Kido? Where's Kido?"

Before Kido could say anything, the couple froze and looked back at the door to see the light shining through the gaps. They could hear everyone getting up at the sound of Marie's destressed cries when she found Kido's room empty. Someone seem to have realised Kano wasn't with them, and before Kano or Kido could act…

They realised they forgot to lock the door.

"Shuuya! We have an emergency! Tsubomi is…!"

Whatever Ayano had to say died in her mouth as she and the rest of the gang saw Kano and Kido in bed together. Before Marie and Takane could even open their mouth, Kido snapped.

"Can we have some _privacy_!?"

Everyone fled as Kido unleashed her Leader Rage, a skill she used on those who annoyed her to no end. It was often used on Kano, but it looked like they went too far to have it used on them. Mary cried in terror as she fled, with the boys going "Nope" in terror. The girls remaining decided to back off too, really calling it a night.

Once the door was kindly shut by Ayano, Kido got up fiercely to lock it before coming back to bed and scream into the pillow. Kano just watched her, patting her back in comfort.

Since then, everyone feared Kido now. Of course she felt bad, but her snapping was the only way to make everyone to back off once and for all. And Ayano decided to be a good sister to lecture the gang for her, just to make up for letting everyone go out of hand like that when she was supposed to be here for her too (granted she was also fangirling before but she decided to be better). The gang was upset, with Seto having to settle down the sad Marie for being told off to stop her stalking. And Takane had her best friends give her an extra lecture on invading privacy (Shintaro actually joined in because he finally found the right moment to tell her off… _finally._ )


	2. Day 2: Dreams

**Deceiver: I'm sorry for the lateness! I didn't expect something to come up while I was writing this and it made me go a day late! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu! TAT**

 **Please enjoy this if you can.**

 **Warning: Readers are warned of major fluff and cheese up ahead.**

 **I repeat. Major fluff and cheese.**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Day 2:** ** _Dreams_** **/Nightmare**

~.~.~.~.~

 _When Kano arrived home, he found himself smiling at the site before him. Kido was napping on the couch, hugging their baby girl close. The two girls must have had a fun day with all the toys sown about on the floor. Not wanting his beloved to work any further, he decided to pack them up for her._

 _Once he was done, Kido started to stir in her sleep, letting out a small yawn as she got up. Their baby was still snoozing, sucking on her dummy even when her mummy shifted. Opening his eyes, Kido let out one last yawn._

 _"Shuuya?" she rubbed her eyes, still keeping their baby close. "You're home."_

 _"Yeah," he came over to kiss her on the lips. "I'm home."_

 _"Mm?" Their little girl opened her eyes, looking up at her parents before dropping the dummy to give them a toothless grin. "Aaaah..."_

 _"Morning, Mika," Kano grinned and took the baby in his hands. Mika babbled happily, blowing some bubbles with her mouth before Kido wiped her up. "Had fun today?"_

 _"Ababa!" She wiggled in glee, touching his face with her little hands._

 _"Looks like she wants to play with daddy now," Kido smiled at the two. "Wanna distract her while I make dinner?"_

 _"Sure thing," Kano hugged Mika closely as they watched Kido head into the kitchen. The baby girl stared at her, sucking on her hand. "Now…let's see what we can do tonight."_

 _As Kano went to get her a toy from her toy box. Mika watched him, sucking on her hand still until Kano pulled out a cat plushie. "Oh!" she wiggled about at once, signalling daddy to give her the plushie._

 _"Plushie it is!" Kano gave it to her, watching her squeal and hug her beloved cat. Meanwhile, Kido smiled as she listened to her loving family play while she cooked dinner. Once she was done, she came back into the living room to see Mika cuddling up to Kano the Cat._

 _"Ahaha," she giggled as Mika cooed happily as she nuzzled up to kitty Kano. Walking up to them, Kido kneeled and asked, "Do you love kitty daddy?"_

 _"Ah!" Mika looked up at with a big grin. Kano looked up too and meowed happily. Picking the baby up, Kido added "Dinner's ready."_

 _"Meeeeow!" Kano meowed before turning back to his original self. "Food!"_

 _"As thank you for the hard work," she kissed his lips, helping him up and leading him to the kitchen for dinner. The family had a pleasant dinner, with Mika babbling a lot as she was fed. It seemed to go by so fast before Kano found himself in bed with his family._

 _"I forgot to tell you," Kano said as he pat Mika's tummy as she snoozed away. "Boss is letting off for the week."_

 _Kido looked up at him. "Really? That's great!"_

 _"Finally, all my years work paid off!" He sniffled dramatically. "I am allowed some time with my family!"_

 _"Oh, Shuuya!" Kido playfully laughed before kissing his cheek. Giggling at the gesture, Kano kissed back._

 _"What do you want to do?" he asked her. "I think you want to leave the house to enjoy yourself?"_

 _"Yeah, I am starting to get sick of house sitting and only going out with Mika for groceries," she sighed._

 _"Then let's go somewhere nice," they both lied back down in bed. "How shopping? Oooor…the park to relax? For a picnic? Ah! The beach is nice too!"_

 _"Yeah, the weather's going to be great all week I believe," she closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. Seeing how tired she was, he decided to call it a day._

 _"Sleep well, Tsubomi," he gave his family good night kisses. At that, his wife smiled._

 _"Mmm…good night, Shuuya…"_

 _"Good night…" he let out a yawn, and went to sleep as well…_

~.~.~.~.~

The morning light shone through the window, waking Kano up. For a moment he was confused, wondering where he was as this was not his and Kido's room. Nor his own room at the base…so where…?

"Mmm…" Kano saw Kido shifting beside him, deep in her sleep which surprised the blond for a moment. Kido was a light sleeper and he didn't remember her coming into his room…but this wasn't his room…

Ah, now he remembered. This was the room of the hotel they booked for their honeymoon. Kano gave a sheepish smile at the idea that he and Kido did get married, and shared their first-time last night. And it was such an amazing night that Kido was still conked out from it. The hickey marks he left all over her body was still visisble.

 _Ahahaha, this is the first time in a while I woke up before Tsubomi,_ he smiled before giving her a kiss on the lips. Frowning in her sleep, she was woken up from it. "Ah, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake."

She frowned more at that. "Stop it with the cheese," she gently bopped him on the head. "And I was having a nice dream…"

"A dream…?" Kano just recalled his.

She nodded, blinking a little. "Mmm…but I don't want to talk about it."

"Huh? Why?"

She blushed a little, trying to hide under the blankets and using her Eyes. "I-It's embarrassing!"

"Tell me!" He begged her, shaking her a little. "Pleeease? I'll tell you mine!"

"No!" she hid herself more. "You'll laugh!"

"I won't laugh!" he swore to her as he unveiled the blanket. "I promise!"

Looking up and feeling exposed, Kido pouted at him. Feeling bad for that, he quietly wrapped the blanket around her form before reassuring her with his words. "I promise I won't laugh."

"Hmmph!" She turned away to pout more, silent for a moment. Kano waited patiently for her reply since she didn't move from her spot. After a while, she finally spoke.

"We were living together…with a baby," she said, still blushing a little. "You came home from work, and began playing with our baby…a baby girl actually…" she couldn't help it but smile at the memory, oblivious to Kano's awed expression.

"Awww, Tsubomi!" he huggled her at once, surprising her. Giving out yelps and trying to get him to let go, he added "I had the same dream too!"

There was a pause, with Kido giving him a look. "You're lying."

"Nope! It was so cute and sweet! Our baby was playing with kitty me! We had dinner! And we even slept together with our cute baby girl! Oh! And if that's not convincing," he pulled back and grinned at her, "That baby girl's name is Mika, right?"

Once he said the name, Kido gawked at him, couldn't believe it. "Y-Yeah…Mika…"

Still grinning, Kano hugged Kido close again and they fell back down onto the bed together. Rolling a little from side to side, with her on top of him, he gave a content sigh "We had a dream of the future on our honeymoon," he cooed. "Best thing ever."

"Shut up," she grumbled, although she didn't do anything else. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the moment of being in each other's company. "So…Mika?"

He nodded. "Mika it is!" he cheered, laughing a little. "But I thought we were going to name our future daughter with flower names to match yours."

"And I said no to that," she deadpanned, because Kano ruined to moment.

"Buu…" Kano pouted, getting up now so then Kido was sitting on his lap. "Well, I'll still love Mika when she arrives," he told her. Sensing this was a truth, Kido nodded.

"Yeah, I will love my family too." And they shared a kiss together, already looking forward to their future together.


	3. Day 3: Beach

**Deceiver: TBH ever since that pic of surfer Kano came out, the headcanon of half-Australian Kano grew owo**

 **But honestly, I don't know what I was doing with this. It got longer as I wrote. Next day will be better!**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Day 3:** ** _Beach_** **/Festival**

~.~.~.~.~

Kido watched the Mekakushi-Dan have their fun while she stayed safe under the shade of the beach umbrella. Momo and Marie were having the time of their life paddling in their shared floatie, loving the feeling of the cold water cooling off their body. Hibiya and Shintaro were sweatdropping at Konoha was just floating face down in the water. Sure he had the snorkelling gear, but it looked like he was a floating dead body in the water.

Seto had ran off with Ene to find a good store to buy some watermelons nearby. "Nothing like watermelon smashing during a day at the beach!" was what the small cyber girl squealed before flying off to Seto's phone to help him buy some watermelons.

As for Kano, he had run off to rent something…Kido didn't remember what though. He just left at once when he spotted something. That and Kido was too preoccupied with keeping her 'sun-sensitive' skin out of the shining bright sun (not because she was trying to hide the black two-piece hidden underneath her cardigan. Oh no, it was not because of that).

"Kido!" the girl looked up when Kano called her, running over with two surfboards by his side. She gawked at it for a moment until he was beside her. "Hey, aren't you going into the water?"

"Huh? Um, nah. I need to put sunscreen but I can't reach my back," she made the excuse as she pulled on her cardigan more tightly.

"Really?" He watched her closely as she tried to hide. "Hm…you didn't ask the girls?"

"They already rushed off into the water before I could ask." That was half true. They did run off _but_ she didn't ask them for help to begin with. Now that she thought about it, would the girls be alright? They were going to get serious sunburns if they just played in the sun without protection.

"Hmm…then I'll help."

She snapped her head up at him. "No!"

"Oh, c'mon! It's not I will do anything perverted!" Kano stabbed the two surfboards into the sand before sitting down beside her. "Seriously, am I that kind of person to you!?"

"No, not something perverted," she glared at him. "You're going to write something on my back so then it is visible when I'm tanned!"

"Kido, I promise you I won't do any prank or do anything perverted," he swore, one hand on his heart while he crossed it with the other. "C'mon! You're missing out the fun! And look!" he pointed at the surfboards. "We can try surfing!"

"What!?" Kido just saw it the more reason to not go out. "Kano, do you even know how to surf?"

"Yep!" He quickly dodged the incoming punch to his gut. "No, seriously! I know how to surf!"

She gave him a look. "Since when?"

"Since last year?" Kano scratched the back of his head. "Saw a coupon online for a one day surfing lesson. I took a few, so now I can at least stand on a surfboard while on a small wave."

Kido eyed at the waves for a second. There weren't any big waves like the ones she saw on TV, but there were still small ones, maybe rising to a knee high?

"Still…haven't you heard?" she was still frowning, wanting to find some sort of excuse. Any excuse she had left. "Someone got their mouth cut open with a surfboard during a surfing accident. It was on the news."

"Oh don't worry about that!" He dismissed it. "That happened because those surfboard's fins were made of glass, the ones professional uses!" Kano thumbed at the ones he rented. "These ones are for beginners and are made of plastic."

She gave him a look. "How do you know so much?"

"Surfing lessons gives me fun surfing facts," he shrugged. "Can we go now? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease? It's rare we get to go to the beach together to begin with and you're missing out all the fun!"

"I-I don't know…" Kido wasn't sure still.

"And that black bikini you bought for this occasion is going to go to waste. Y'know that, right?"

That struck her hard. "Y-You knew?" Her face started to hit up, getting flustered.

"Yep. And again, I promise no pranks or perverted things while I put on the sunscreen."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine," she stripped down her cardigan, blushing more at showing off so much skin.

Kano had to refrain himself from whistling how Kido looked in it. Sure she was always beautiful, but damn black bikini just brought her beauty to a whole new level. Those legs and arms, and her skin was free of blemishes…wow. "Ahem…so, how about while you put on the sunscreen, I put some on your back."

"Sure. Just don't miss any spots," she ordered before she began applying the cream. And with a nod, Kano helped too.

With no shenanigans happening, they both headed down to the water with the surfboards, only stopping near the edge. "Now, I need to teach you how to stand."

"W-What?" Kido froze up. "Can't I just lie on it!?"

"It's not that hard, just have to follow these steps," Kano placed the surfboard down, instructing Kido to do the same. "Just repeat what I do, okay?"

"Um…okay?" she got into position, copying what he was doing.

"So first, you lie down like this," Kano did the steps as he instructed Kido, watching her copying him. "So before the waves hit you, your arms need to be up like this, like chicken wings. Yeah, that's it! And when the wave hits and sends you to shore, you push up using your arms, quickly shift your right leg forward and readjust you balance. This will take some practice by the way," he added just when Kido thought this was easier than she thought. "And once you got your balance, you stand up, arms out and you're surfing all the way to the shore!"

They repeated the steps a few times, Kido frowning more and more. "Are you sure you can teach me? You only took a few lessons," she said as she stepped off the surfboard.

"Don't believe me? Watch!" Without a word, Kano dived into the waters with his surfboard. Kido couldn't stop him, just watching as he paddled away on his surfboard. Once he was at a good distance, he turned back and got ready for the next wave to hit. Watching closely, Kido saw Kano took the wave, got up smoothly and surfed back to her with ease. As he hopped off, Kano stared at how Kido watched him in awe. "What? Did I charm you with my skills?"

His stupid words snapped him out of it. "O-Of course not!" she huffed, grabbing the surfboard to quickly get away. "C'mon! Help me catch a wave!"

"Okay!" Kano placed his surfboard down, just to get her started. He led her to a good place, not too deep and not too shallow. Kido got on the surfboard and got ready, her heart racing as Kano watched for a wave.

"Here it comes…ready aaaaand go!" Kano let her go. The sudden rush made Kido wobble on her surfboard, struggling to get up before she fell. "Ow!" Kano winced, watching Kido emerged from the water and got smacked by the surfboard. "Ah! Kido!"

"I'm alright!" She shouted, getting up and rubbing her cheek. "Geez I'm glad I didn't get cut."

"Yeah…" He looked worried as she got back on the surfboard and paddled back over. Even though she was hurt, she looked determined. "Again?"

"Go for it," she got in position, ready for Kano to give the push. "Ready."

"Alright. Aaaaaaaand…"

Kano continued to help Kido to surf, each time falling but she was getting more confident. Sometimes she could kneel before tipping over. About an hour in, everyone was getting back to shore when Seto came back with the watermelons, and they began to watch Kido surf.

"Go, Danchou-san!" Momo cheered at her, followed by others. Feeling everyone's encouragement, Kido set off again with Kano's push, and was now able to stand on the surfboard easily.

"Kido's so cool!" Marie squealed, jumping up and down in the water before running towards her. "I didn't know you can surf!"

"Ah, no, I'm just learning…" The girls didn't listen and crowded around her. Kano swarm back to watch. Everyone else was coming over as well. "Kano is the one who knows how to surf, not me."

"Oh! So Kano-san is then surfer and your teacher," Momo nodded in understanding, with a smiling Marie added, "Then if Kido gets hurt, Kano will take responsibility and give you CPR!"

Silence…

"W-What…of course not!" Kido smacked the surfboard back to Kano and made a run for it. Taken by surprise, Kano quickly followed.

"Wait, Kido! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!" he chased after her. Kido ran faster, refused to look back as she ran through away. Everyone just watched them for a moment before deciding to ignore them in favour for watermelon smashing.

While Mary waited for Hibiya to smash the fruit, she looked back and Kano and Kido, who were still running.

 _They're not doing the running in the beach scene right._

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: Told ya not as good. Better try again tomorrow!**

 **The theme will be: DRESS UP OR SICK DAY ):3**


	4. Day 4: Sick day

**Deceiver: Here we go! Two oneshots out in a day!**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Day 4: Dressing up/** ** _Sick day_**

~.~.~.~.~

There were a lot of rules Kido had set for herself, and everyone knew the most of them. To name them, one was to look after everyone in the gang. She was the appointed leader, Mekakushi-Dan member No. 1, Kido. She was strong, got everything together and would not permit any mishaps.

Following this rule, everything must go by without a hitch. Late for preparing dinner? She must not allow it, even if the pantry was empty and the traffic made her journey from grocery shopping slowed her down. She would get everything done. Also mess in the base? She would clean it up or order the one who made the mess (Kano or Konoha) to clean it up. And being sick?

Absolutely could not happen.

"Dammit, I'm fine!" Kido tried to get out of bed, but Kano had her restrained to her bed, all tucked in with no way to escape with the strength she had left.

"No way are you getting up in that state," Kano huffed. He just got back from his nightly walks, coming home much later than planned. When he came in, he expected Kido to be preparing Seto's breakfast before he went to work. But no, she wasn't present, with a sleepy Seto just coming out of his room and just as surprised as his blond friend was.

At once Kano knew something was wrong, so he went to her room to find Kido in bed, her face flushed and hair matted with sweat as she threw up into her trashcan. She was determined to get up, but at once Kano had her in bed before telling Seto he had to settle for take-outs for breakfast somewhere. Seeing how sick Kido was through the door, the raven-haired boy promised to pick up some medicines and anything else to relieve her sickness before he left.

Now just Kano and Kido awake in the base, the blond was left with a livid glare from the sick girl. He tried his best to ignore it as he got up to check what must be done. With Kido this ill, there was no way she could do her chores. That and she had to be taken care of. But there was just him available to do that. Seto had work. Marie was clumsier than Kano. The Kisaragi siblings and Ene said they were visiting their mum at the hospital. And Hibiya had to play baseball with Konoha today after the albino begged him all day yesterday.

This was going to be hard…

"Oi…!" Kano happened to glance back to see Kido still growling. Ah, her face was so red from her fever. He better go and get some wet towel to cool her off. Before Kano could say anything, Kido grumbled "It's too hot. Take off the blankets at once."

There was silence. "I can't do that, Kido," he shook his head. "You were shivering badly. You need to stay under the blanket."

"And now I'm sweating from the heat!" Ah, sickness always made Kido grouchy. "Loosen the blankets already!" Kano just crossed his arms, showing no sign to budge, which made her more frustrated. "Goddamit, Kano! Listen to-" she interrupted as nausea hit her, prompting her to throw up. At once Kano jumped into action, grabbed the trashcan to let her vomit into the container as best as she could. Argh…some of the vomit went onto the bed…

"Argh…" Kido was drained at once from her second pout of throwing up. She didn't have the strength to continue ordering Kano. Now that there was a huge smelly stain on the side of Kido's bed, he had no other choice.

"C'mon," he set her free now. "I'll let you sleep in my bed while I change the sheets."

"What…?" she weakly looked up at him, couldn't move at all as she was carried away to his room. She looked so fragile, curled up in his arms and body trembling as she sweat up a storm. When he laid her down, Kido quietly asked "But I have to…"

"You're not doing anything," Kano told her sternly. It was so rare to see him this serious that it quiet Kido down. "How can you do any chores when you're bedridden like this and throw up when agitated!" he huffed. "Just put everything off until you're better. We can't have you feeling worse."

She grumbled in his bed, trying to push the blanket away before he could put it over her. They settled for her loosely tucked in with her arms out. "Marie will be hungry."

"If there's no left over, I'll make some toasts or something," he waved it off.

"There's a stack of clothes that need to be washed."

"At least half of it will be washed if I can't manage."

"Dishes."

"I'll be careful."

"Rent."

"It's not due until this weekend. And Kido, for your information I _can_ cook dinner, but they're simple dishes and I'm just too lazy to when you or Seto are the ones cooking," he added before Kido could say another word.

She continued to glare at him, giving up after a while. "I hate this…"

He frowned at her words, sitting down to brush her wet hair aside. "It will be over soon. If you behave in bed you'll recover faster…"

"But…" She wanted to throw up, but it didn't come. "But I don't want to be useless." His hand stopped brushing. "Everyone in the base depend on me…"

There was silence between them, Kido curled up more in bed, feeling more chilled now and was oblivious to Kano's stare. His hand that was touching her hair went down to pull the blanket up to cover her more. "You're not useless…" he told her. "You never were…" he closed his eyes for a second, opening them to give her a bright grin. "How can Danchou be useless when you did so much for us? You know I feel bad too whenever you did all the work while I'm the one who do nothing!"

There was a scoff. "Nice try on trying to cheer me up," she huffed before rolling over in bed. "Go away and work or something. I might get you sick too."

"Aaaaaw, see? Kido cares too!" Kano gave a carefree laugh as he swiftly stepped away from another one of Kido's glares. "Well if you say so! I'll try to get as much of the things done while you rest! Sleep well, Kido!" And he left.

Kano stared after where he disappeared too, sighing quietly to herself as sleep started to take over her. She hated how Kano said he was the one who was useless. Before she became the leader of the gang, who was the one who helped her with her Eyes and sticked with her to this day? And who was it automatically taking over the chores in the base while she's this sick?

 _He should stop thinking that…_ she yawned, going to sleep now. _He can do his own useful things…I'm just trying to stay strong to not show my own weakness…sort of like you…_

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I like this one! Much better!**


	5. Day 5: Memories and Family

**Deceiver: Hnnnnnnnngh finally I am free. But I'm in ML hell because Season 2 is too damn good.**

 **Also stuck because memories or family...I'll do both!**

 **WARNING! The amount of fluff in this might cause death. Death to Kuroha I mean.**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Day 5:** ** _Memories/Family_**

~.~.~.~.~

Kano came into the children's room just as Kido finished tucking Mika and Ayame into their beds. Their son cuddled his Mr Kitty plushie closely, smiling happily yet trying to fight off sleep as his sister bounced about under her blankets.

"Story time! Story time!" the little girl chanted when she spotted her dad coming into his babies' room.

"Yes yes," Kano sat on her bed to settle her down, and Kido took Ayame's bed. "What story do you want to hear?"

"About mummy and daddy!"

At his big sister's words, Ayame's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I want to hear it too!"

"What sort of things you want to hear about?" Kido asked them.

"Mmm..." Ayame hummed in thought, a finger on his chin as he tilted his head. "How about…how mummy and daddy met?"

"And how you two fell in love!" Mika began to make cutesy kissy noises. Laughing at her silliness and Kido's blushing face, Kano nodded as he petted his baby girl's head to stop.

"Alright. We'll tell you our love story," Kano tried not to snort at Kido almost letting out an indignant scream at his cheesy words. "Let's see, as you two know, we met when we were your age, Mika." His little girl started to giggle. "We met at the orphanage...and met Uncle Seto too."

"Was Auntie Marie there too?" Ayame asked.

"Nah, she came in much later," he shook his head. "Anyway, your mummy here was super shy and a scaredy cat."

"And your daddy was a perverted cat-sniffer," Kido retorted, making their kids laugh.

"T-Tsubomiiiiiii! We talked about this!" Ah, it was so nice for Kano to be the one squirming. "A-Anyway! We arrived at the orphanage on the same day, and your mummy appeared before me in all her beautiful glory to help me get warm!"

"With hugs?" Ayame always loved family cuddles on cold days.

"No sweetie. Mummy gave daddy a scarf," Kido told him gently.

"Yeah, mummy saw daddy was getting cold while they waited outside, so she wanted to give her scarf to me," he sighed dreamily. "And the moment I saw her...Oh! My heart!"

Their babies started giggling at how silly their daddy was again as the blond grabbed his chest dramatically and fell back onto Mika's bed. Their little girl tried to wiggle out of her blankets, but she was secured in for the night. "Silly daddy!" she sang and nudged Kano with her feet.

"Daddy is silly," Ayame nodded, yawning a little with a smile.

Seeing how tired her son was, Kido sighed. "Silly daddy should finish the story so then the babies can sleep," she said with a nod at his direction.

Shooting back up at once, getting more giggles from their children, Kano continued with great gusto. "So! When daddy saw mummy, the world seemed to stop because she was so beautiful and kind to give away her scarf for someone like me! She was very insistent when I said no." He smiled at the memory. "She became my friend, my very first friend actually."

"Aaaaaaw, not girlfriends and boyfriends?" Mika pouted.

"No! Because even though I was smittened by mummy all that time, she didn't even show her feelings...even though it was obvious she felt just the same too," he winked.

"Oh hush!" Kido huffed, her face red again.

"So _sadly_ ," Kano sighed dramatically, ignore his wife, "daddy believed mummy didn't like him, so I resigned to just being friends with her." He faked a sob. "Still, I couldn't keep away, especially when mummy was such a scaredy-cat, so I must protect her!"

"I was not a scaredy-cat!"

"You were!" Kano made pouty faces, only for Kido to lean forward to pull at his cheeks. "Ow!"

"So…how did you two become boyfriends and girlfriends and get married?" Mika asked impatiently. Ayame just watched them, his eyes starting to drop.

"Arr!" Kano exclaimed, pulling back to rub his cheeks before explaining. "Well…"

"While he was protecting me, I was protecting him too," Kido interrupted before he could say anything else to embarrass her. Kano opened his mouth, but she continued. "He was being a very silly boy as we grew older, which I didn't like, so I had to look out for him before he did anything else super silly," she gave him a sly look. "But during that time, we depended on each other. I can't leave him, and he can't leave me."

There was a pause, and Kano gave him a soft smile. "To be honest, daddy thought mummy would leave because I was so silly. But instead, she stayed with me and refused to leave."

"Of course…" Ayame pouted tiredly. "Mummy would never leave daddy alone."

"Because she loooooooooooooooooves him!" Mika nodded, making kissing noises again. Their parents only laughed at that. "So, is that when you two became boyfriends and girlfriends and get married?"

"Hmmm…yeah, pretty much. When we got much older of course"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaw!" Mika squealed, only to be shushed by Kido because Ayame had fallen asleep, his kitty plushie cuddled up to his side. Giggling, the adults decided it was time to call it a night. As Kido gave her sleeping baby boy a small kiss on the forehead, Kano did the same for Mika.

"G'Night, sweetie."

"Good night, daddy. Good night, mummy," she let out a yawn, snuggling into bed and fell asleep.

Admiring their two children, the parents retreated into their room and got into their bed. Kano snuggled up to Kido at once, giving out a happy purr as she snuggled back.

"Tonight, your story telling sucked," Kido commented, earning an insulted Kano staring at her.

"Ex _cuse_ me?"

"Your dramatic licence needs to be revoked," she added, smiling at how Kano was beginning to whine and sulk over her comments. "Seriously, Shuuya, is that how you remembered things?"

"It is!"

"Your heart did not stop from seeing how pretty I was," Kido booped his nose. "It was more like you were scared of me because my body kept on disappearing."

"H-Hey!"

"But if you meant how your heart stopped from me punching you, I understand," she nodded. Kido was more accurate with the memories on how they met, while Kano like to make the story fluffy rather than being accurate.

"Tsubomiiiiiiiiiiii," he whined, cuddling her more. "If I tell them that, it would be a boring story!"

She didn't say anything as he nuzzled up to her, so he begged for her to understand. Arms coming up to wrap around him, Kido cuddled back. "Not boring…"

He blinked. "Eh?"

"It's not…boring," she murmured, hiding her face against his chest. "Just…not a good start."

Silence loomed over them, and before she knew it, Kano lifted her face up so then they were face to face.

"It was still our first meeting," he told her softly. "And you are my first friend."

The way he said it made her blush very hard, forcing her to look away at once. "Idiot…"

"I'm your idiot! And _you_ love _me_ for that!" he sang, making her groan but smile.

"I know…I do," she admitted, sharing a shy kiss with him. Smiling, Kano nuzzled his wife lovingly.

"I love you, Tsubomi," he said to her.

She nodded. "Me too, Shuuya. I love you too."

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: SO FLUFFY *dies***


	6. Day 6: Monsters

**Deceiver: Aaaaaaaaaaaargh I'm not in the mood, or _ever_ in the mood, for Kanokido angst. And I wrote something on abilities last year. And how do I write monsters?**

 ***tries to gather past KanoKido plots and headcanons***

~.~.~.~.~

 **Day 6: _Monsters_ /Abilities**

~.~.~.~.~

 _Kano didn't know what was going on. Everything was so dark. He couldn't tell what he was doing but his body was moving on his own. The sounds around him was muffled, undistinguishable, yet it made him want to give in to the temptation to not know what the sound was._

 _He wanted to give in, but another part of him told him not to and go against it, or else. But what was he going against? He didn't know what was going on to begin with. Still, the will to fight against it grew stronger by the minute, with him finding himself clawing at the darkness, yelling to be freed._

 _With one thrust into the air, Kano felt something warm and wet splashing onto his hand. Blinking once, Kano's vision started to return. Although it was still dark, he saw Kido staring at him, with a shocked expression on her face. Before he could say anything, Kano felt his hand started to have something drip from it. Looking down, he couldn't tell what was dripping from his hand, which was curled into a fist and stuck up to Kido's chest. A sharp metallic smell started to penetrate his nose, making him sick before his eyes grew wide when he realised the thing dripping from his hand and Kido's chest was a dark, red liquid. And he was holding knife which was stabbed into Kido's chest._

 _"Ka…no…" Kido fell onto him, completely still as Kano saw the body of everyone he cared about surrounding him on the floor. Blood was everywhere – on his friends, his family, and on him. He was literally drenched in them._

"Aw, man…" _Kano snapped his head up, only to see the shadows within the darkness starting to take form. It swirled and convulsed at it took shape, slithering as it grew larger by the second as it finally settled to become…_

 _Himself._

 _Kano's blood ran cold as the fake stared back with its bright red eyes, smirking in glee at the look on its host's face. Its eyes landed on Kido's limp body against Kano, making it laugh._

 _"You did this," Kano uttered, his grip on Kido tightened._

 _The snake that looked like him just shrugged. "What of it?" it said, not concerned by its host's anger. "I did what I needed to do to get the wish granted, for you and the Queen."_

 _"I did not want this!" Kano shouted, growling at what the snake said. "Why would I want my friends dead!?"_

 _"Oh, it's part of the process!" It reassured him with a casual wave before giving Kano an even slyer look and walking up to him. "Don't deceive yourself. You wanted this," it went on with glee glinting in its eyes. "Sure your 'wish' is a bit boring, but you hate being alone, do you not? By killing everyone in front of the Queen," Kano just noticed the sound of someone wailing nearby, "we can start all over. You can meet your dear Leader and friends again. And we can do this all over again!"_

 _As it finished with a laugh, Kano reached out to wipe that smug grin on its face. However, his legs seem to give way, followed by his entire body as he felt his life drained away when he hit the ground with Kido._

 _The snake loomed over him, grinning still. "Accept this fate," it sneered. "Those who hosts the snakes are fated to end in as tragic monsters. And in this Route," it grinned more, "you just happened to be my host to orchestrate this wonderful tragedy."_

~.~.~.~.~

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kano shot up in bed, grasping at air within the darkness of his room as he panted heavily for air. His eyes scanned the place, not recognising it for a while. And once he did, he still couldn't calm down.

Eyes flickering red, Kano used his ability and checked himself in the mirror. He was giving off his usual trademark grin, which told him his ability was still used for deceiving.

Before he could dispel it, a knock was heard at the door. Kano looked up and saw Kido letting herself in, a frown on her tired groggy face.

"Kano…?" she let out a yawn, coming over to his bed. "Were you screaming just then?"

"Hmm? No, why do you say that?" he asked innocently. Annoyance flickering in Kido's tired eyes, so she lifted her hand up to deliver the karate chop to the top of his head. "Ow!"

"So you were screaming…and crying," she nodded, sitting down on his bed and her eyes on him. "What is it this time?"

Silence loomed over them, and with Kido's patient and watchful gaze, Kano gave in. "Nightmare."

"That's obvious," she turned to him completely. "What's it about?"

"You. Everyone." He paused for a moment to fish out the word he didn't really want to say. "Something about the stupid snakes."

Kido gave him another nod, quiet as she watched him. Before he could say anything else, Kido already began crawling into his bed. "W-Whoa…Kido…!?"

"Just for tonight," Kido made a grab for Kano and pulled him back into bed, cuddling him close and effectively muffle up his protests. The dirty blond tried to struggle away, but it was half-hearted, and he pretty soon, he hugged her back. Seeing him quietened down, Kido glanced down at him.

Kano's hold on her was desperate as he nuzzled his face against the area above her chest. He didn't want to talk about it what exactly happened, but Kido knew how bad the dream scared him. Really, when it came to the Clearing Eyes snake, it's not surprising.

"Do you trust me?"

"Huh?"

Kano's eyes met hers. "Do you trust me?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Just answer me. Please."

With how Kano pleaded, Kido let out a sigh. "You know the answer to that, don't you?"

"Yeah, but what if I betray you someday?" he added, starting to panic. "W-What if I am made to do something because of my snake? After all, Haruka-kun and Shintaro-kun had snakes with conscious too. What if ours still have one? What if it takes over us…take over _me_? And then I become a monster!? What if-"

Kido's hand came up to deliver a soft smack to the back of his head, effectively shutting him up. Her dark eyes were still on him when he looked up at her properly. "Stop it. It's not happening. If you were going to betray me, you would have done it ages ago, with me giving you a smack down. As for your ability and becoming a monster, I highly doubt you became one in the first place or you would had done something ages ago." She frowned at him. "Can you please stop worrying about the snakes? The psycho one is already gone," she paused for a second. "You're not going to be made to betray anyone, Shuuya. Haruka and Shintaro are special cases. And so, we're fine," she ended with a pat on his head, looking away after the spill.

Kano stared up at her for a moment, before he began to relax within her hold again.

"Sorry," he murmured softly against her shoulder. "And thanks…"

He felt her nod. "Anytime."

When she said that, he smiled. Kido must had felt it, because she hugged him closer in bed. With her holding him like this, Kano finally calmed down. Even if his nightmares and the snake inside him tell him otherwise, Kano could always trust Kido no matter what.

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: What is angst?**


End file.
